


Stories I did in class: Les trois petits louveteaux, conte revisite

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Conte revisite, French, Original work - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Ok j'ai aucune idee pourquoi j'avais faait ca. Mon drive me dit que j'ai fait ca en Septembre 2018 mais j'ai l'impression que j'avais fait ca en CM1 et pas en 6eme mais c'est pas grave. Je pense que vous avez compris que c'etait une revisite des trois petits cochons avec les loups a la place des cochons. Bon lecture.
Series: Stories I did in class [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Les trois petits louveteaux, conte revisite

**Author's Note:**

> Ok j'ai aucune idee pourquoi j'avais faait ca. Mon drive me dit que j'ai fait ca en Septembre 2018 mais j'ai l'impression que j'avais fait ca en CM1 et pas en 6eme mais c'est pas grave. Je pense que vous avez compris que c'etait une revisite des trois petits cochons avec les loups a la place des cochons. Bon lecture.

**LES TROIS PETITS LOUVETEAUX**

Il était une fois, trois petits louveteaux qui était triplés.Taf-taf, Tif-tif, Touf-touf. Un jour leurs parents leur dirent :”Il est maintenant temps de partir faire votre vie et exhausser vos rêves.”. Les trois frères partirent dès le lendemain matin. Touf-touf fabriqua une maison de pailles en plastiques (car Touf-touf était un fabricant de pailles ), Tif-tif fabriqua une maison de boas en Amazonie (car Tif-tif était un chasseur de serpents ) et Taf-taf une maison en lingots d’or (car Taf-taf était banquier ). Un jour, quand Touf-touf rentra chez lui, le GRAND MÉCHANT COCHON arriva derrière lui :

-Toi, oui toi, le petit loup, tu vas subir la fureur du GRAND MÉCHANT COCHON !!!!!

Le petit louveteau claqua des dents. Tous les loups redoutaient le grand méchant cochon car c’était leur ennemi depuis toujours. Il puait, il hurlait et était plein de boue. Touf-touf rentra en vitesse dans sa maison de peur de se faire dévorer tout cru. Mais pas de chance, le cochon souffla à ce moment précis et les pailles s'envolèrent dans tous les sens. Touf-touf couru jusqu'à chez son frère Tif-tif en Amazonie en criant  :

-Le grand méchant cochon m’a attaqué, ouvre moi vite.

Et son frère répondit :

-Entre.

Mais dès qu'il entra dans la maison, le grand méchant cochon souffla si fort que les deux loups s’envolèrent avec les boas. Ils coururent aussi vite que le pouvaient leurs petites pattes et partirent chez Taf-taf en criant :

-Le grand méchant cochon nous a attaqué, ouvre nous vite.

Et leur frère répondit :

-Entrez.

Mais dès qu’ils entrèrent dans la maison, le grand méchant cochon souffla sur la maison avec une telle force qu’une simple maison de briques se serait envolée tout de suite. Mais la maison de Taf-taf n'était pas une maison ordinaire, car elle était en lingots d'or, je vous rappelle. Pendant que le cochon soufflait sur la maison à en s’arracher les poumons, les trois frères était assis sur des chaises taillés dans de l’argent en train de discuter de leur aventure de la journée. Quand Touf-touf et Tif-tif repartirent plus tard pour refaire leurs maisons, le grand méchant cochon était déjà reparti depuis une bonne heure. 

Depuis ce jour, les loups n’ont plus jamais été attaqué par les cochons.


End file.
